Can't Stop Giggling
by houdinicat3
Summary: Takes place after The Giggle Keely is going crazy wanting to know who her husband is. She finally asks Phil to look it up. She changes her mind at the last second. Now Phil knows who her future husband is and she's going crazy! Obvious Pheely!
1. Going crazy!

Can't Stop Giggling

by houdinicat3

A/N- ok I just saw the episode "The Giggle" today and saw that it sparked ideas in other fanfic writers as well. I just wanted to write something fresh before I go off to summer camp. I promise that I will finish "I'll Miss You". (eventually. lol) as well as my "Drunken Birthdays" (my harry potter fic of the moment) but I got the idea for this and thought that it would be short, sweet, and good. (couldn't think of another s. lol) ok so here it is. oh and I just remembered (it's late so forgive me. well not as late as usual but i slept until noon today and i have to be rested for my baby sitting job tomorrow.) in this story it will go back in forth between diaries, blogs, e-mails, IMs, and an actual story structure (in both Phil and Keely's POVs) so please don't be confused.

Dear Diary,

Ok I know that I said no. I said that I didn't want to know. I was wrong. It's been killing me for the past week. I have to know who my husband is. Ok let's backtrack a little. My hunger started the third time that Phil and I used the Giggle. It showed that I was going to be a reporter after all. It also showed one more thing (besides Lady X as a has been) I was wearing a wedding ring! Phil asked me if I wanted to know who the lucky guy was and stupid me, I said no. Can you believe it? I could have found out who I get married to! I could have found out if Phil will ever love me back. God I hope that it's Phil. But now I'll never know. Or could I? I could just borrow the Giggle and look it up. But how would I do that without Phil knowing. I bet that Pim would have a Giggle. Maybe if I payed her she would let me borrow it. Who am I kidding? I'm broke. Maybe I could sneek into their house while they're sleeping and I could "borrow" Phil's Giggle. (that sounds wrong on so many levels) Then again I could just ask him who it is. But then he would want to see who it is. What if it is him and he gets embarrassed? What if I got embarrassed? That would just be embarrassing. Oh well maybe I'll find a way. Ooo he's online. I'll go talk to him. Ta Ta for now!

-Keely Diffy (I wish!)

Keelypie: Hey, Philly Willy! what's up?

PDiffy:Hey Keel! nm. u?

Keelypie: nothing really. _'nothing except the fact that I dying to know if we get married or not.'_

PDiffy: can u believe that's what Lady X is going to look like in 2030?

_'just great. he's bringing up the source of my misery.'_

Keelypie: yea i know! scary!

PDiffy: guess what i just found out with the Giggle.

_'UGH! he's driving me crazy thinking about it!'_

Keelypie:what

PDiffy: we have a math quiz next week

Keelypie: oh joy

PDiffy: don't worry. u'll ace it

Keelypie: did the Giggle really say that?

PDiffy: u bet

Keelypie: do u think that i could borrow the Giggle?

_'Oh no. Why did I say that?'_

PDiffy: if u use it at my house.

PDiffy: why?

Keelypie: i just wanted to look up a few things

_' like whether we get married or not.'_

PDiffy: u want to come over now? we can hang out and then u can use it.

Keelypie: ok cool. i'll be there in 10 minutes tops.

10 minutes later...

_Why isn't she here yet. Maybe she had to finish something. I wonder why she wanted to use the Giggle.Maybe she wants to know who her future husband is. Wouldn't she just ask me to look it up for her? Maybe she's embarrassed. Oh wait someone's at the door. It's probably Keely._

"Hey, Keely!" Phil said when he saw at the door.

"Sorry I took so long. My mom made me take out the garbage and something in there tried to attack me."

"That's why I'm so glad that they abollished chores in the future."

"Show off. So let's go to your room." The two walked upstairs to Phil's room.

"So, do you want to use the Giggle now?" Phil asked.

"Um...sure." Keely replied. _'Oh great. He'll want to watch.'_

"So what are you looking up?" He said handing her the Giggle and his computer.

"Well um... I wanted to see..." The rest of her sentence was too quiet for Phil to hear.

"What was that?"

"I want to know who my husband is." Keely looked at her feet.

"Ok so that would be, 'Keely Teslow's Husband" Keely then realized that he had hooked up the giggle already and had the screen hanging from his head.

"Wow!" Phil said when he saw her husband. "It's-"

"Wait! I don't want to know!"

"Then why did you say that you did?"

"Well I did but I don't."

There was an ackward silence for a minute then Keely said,

"Was it a good choice?" She finally looked at him. She studied his face as he started to speak.

"Yeah. It was a good choice." He had a straight face. _'The jerk. Why couldn't he give me a hint? Oh wait. Because I told him not to. Stupid me!'_


	2. Mystery man

Can't Stop Giggling

by houdinicat3

A/N call me the queen of cliffies. In reviews of past fanfics that I wrote, people said that I should have an outline of my story first or not rush to get a chapter out. My chapters are usually spontanious and posted as soon as I've written them. This time I want to do it write and I think that I'm doing ok so far judging by the reviews. But who knows? Anyway... I wrote an outline tihis time and am doing something similar tomondlering moofoot's suggestion. If you don't know what that was, read the reviews and find her review. If there are any Harry Potter fans out tere that have read HBP, were your hopes and dreams of an H/Hr book crushed as much as LilyGrimm's and mine? I was just over LilyGrimm's house and she was crushed about the book being H/G and R/Hr. At least we know how to feel better. DISNEY MUSIC (and that Moulan Rouge song that you love) anyway...on with the fic.

_Giggle Blog for PdiffyStuckInCent21_

_I can't believe that I saw who Keely's husband was! I had been dreading that she wanted to know and she did. And do you know who it was? Me neither! But he looked like Keely would like him. Well obviously. From what I could tell, he was a famous musician with a lot of money and good looks. I didn't see his name but I know that it wasn't me. I wish that she liked me the way that I liked her. Oh well. What can a guy do about? The better question is what am_ I _going to do about it? I hhave to get her to like me or something. I have to be that husband. Keely's online. g2g! -Philly Diffy (future husband of Keely Teslow. I wish!)_

Pdiffy: hey keel!

Pdiffy: what r u doing now?

Keelypie: Hey Philly Willy! I was just updating my Live Journal.

Pdiffy: your what?

Keelypie: My Live Journal. It's basically a blog but it's a better version of one. u should get one.

Pdiffy: i have a giggle blog already.

Keelypie: what's that?

Pdiffy: it's basically the same thing

Keelypie: cool can i read it?

_Phil was suddenly alarmed. 'She can't read it! It's talking about her!'_

Pdiffy: why would you want to do that?

Keelypie: because that's what blogs are for. it's for your friends to read.

Pdiffy: oh well it has a password

Keelypie: you could tell me your password. unless you don't want me to read it. i'd understand if you didn't.

_'Oh great, now I've hurt her feelings.'_

Pdiffy: It's not that. it's just sort of personal. with Giggle Blogs it's supposed to be for just the writer to read. we don't hand write much like in journals or diaries. we just type it and save it on our computers.

Keelypie: Oh. u could read my Live Journal if you want. (A/N- I'm making an actual Live Journal as if Keely is writing it that corresponds with this story. I'll put it on soon.)

Pdiffy: ok cool. how do you see it?

Keelypie: just click this link. My Live Journal

Phil read through the Live Journal. It sounded just like Keely. She wrote about everything in there. Thankfully there was nothing that even hinted towards him being from the future. He wondered how she managed with most of their adventures relating to his futuristic gadgets. Everytime it came close she would write "Don't ask!"

Pdiffy: it's cool.

Keelypie: thanks. i g2g. my made dinner and i can't wait to see what it is. it smells sooo good!

Pdiffy: bye

Keelypie: bye!

Keelypie signed off.

* * *

A/N- ok so we know that the husband isn't Phil. Or is it? -Evil grin- If anyone is bored and wants to help me with the Keely live journal, it would be helpful. I was going to do a log for every episode (if I had time) but I realized that I haven't seen every episode! If anyone would like to help by writing entries for earlier episodes it would be much appreciated. just e-mail me. if you're lazy and don't want to check my profile for the e-mail it's the same as my pen name (houdinicat3) and it's aim dot com 


	3. Future Denyers

bCan't Stop Giggling

by houdinicat3

A/N- Thanks sooo much for the great response to my story. I have some news that might dissapoint you guys a little. I'm going to camp on Monday and won't be back until August 21. So I won't be able to use the computer until I come home! I'll be working out the chapters in my free time so it won't be lost. Oh and thanks to Goldcatmaster, the Keely Live Journal will be up and running soon. We're working on an entry for every episode in chronilogical order (not the order that they aired because it's out of order.) Ok so here is chapter 3! Oh yea, since we're going to put Keely's live journal up on the actual LJ site, I'm not going to put the entry on here put you'll still see her diary. Oh and a random note, did you guys every realize how wholesome POTF is? There are absolutely no M rated POTF stories. That's a good thing.

"That's it!" Phil thought at loud. "I have to find out more about her husband. Maybe I can be more like him." Phil then took out his giggle and searched "Keely Teslow's Husband's band" _'Maybe I could learn more about them.' _The giggle listed the band as FD22 (double squared. not 22) He found an article on the husband. It read,

'I never thought that I would be alive this year.' Founder of the band,Fil D. says winking at his wife and famous reporter, Keely Teslow. 'I've been through so many things with Keel and the band. I wouldn't trade them for anything though.' About his abstract yet purely talented style of music, Fil D. says, 'It's a great sound that I don't think will be as big as it can just yet. I bet that in 90 years it will be huge. Just not yet.' This band definately has a futuristic sound. There's also been news that Mrs. Fil D. (aka Keely Teslow) will be singing in two songs. One of which Keely sang in a talent contest when she was in high school.'I only got 3rd place but I won in my heart.' The song,'Protecting Me' has two different versions, a Pop and a Remix. 'The remix was new to me but I love the way that it came out.' When we asked Fil D. what he thought of his wife's singing career he said, 'I always knew that she could sing but I didn't want her in the band at the begining because I knew that she could have a real job.' Mr. and Mrs. Fil D. laughed .' I was always so good in school. I think that if I had stayed away from music, I would be an accountant or something where you have to think more right now.' 'You're still a math wiz though.' Wife, Keely, comments. So there you have it. Fil D. has brains, braun, a band, and a beautiful wife. Fil D. must be the luckiest guy in the century.'

'I'm as confused as before. Could Fil D. be me? I have no clue anymore.' Phil printed out the article and shoved it in his desk drawer. Just then the phone rang. Phil was the only one home so he picked it up.

"Diffy residence."

"Hey, Philly Willy!"

"Hey, Keel. What's up?"

"My mom has to go out of town for the weekend and I was wondering if I could crash at your house."

"Of course. You know that you don't have to ask to come over."

"I know but this would be sleeping over for a few days. You sure that your parents won't mind?"

"Trust me, Keel. They love you." _'So do I.'_

"Great. Thanks. I'll be over in ten."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

* * *

A/N- should I stop there and be evil? Well...I'll give you a break and make this chapter as long as possible seeing as I can't update for a while.

* * *

True to her word, Keely was there in 10 minutes with a small suitcase. 

"So what's up?" Keely said. She saw that something was wrong with Phil.

"Oh...nothing really." _'- Well doesn't that clear things up?-'_ (A/n '- means Keely's thoughts in this chapter.)

"I was wondering if we could use the giggle." _'She probably wants to find out about Fil D.'_

"To look up what?"

"Well, we already know what's happening to me. Haven't you wondered if you ever get your time machine fixed and go back in the future?"

"Well yea of course I do. I just didn't think of looking it up."

"Let's see where you are in 2030."

Phil took out the giggle again and said, "Phil Diffy in 2030" The giggle found him. It said:

Top 40 Bands

Squared Future Denyers Squared

aka FD22

Drummer:

Birthname:Philly Diffy

Age: 40

Is he/she married:Yes

"You're going to be married too." Keely said after reading the page.

_'If I'm the drummer for FD22, then why did it say that Keely's husband Fil D. be the drummer?'_

"That's cool. Now I know that I'll be staying in this time period."

"Is that bad?" Keely said with a worried look on her face.

"No, it's good."

_'Wait a minute. Fil D. is like Phil Diffy. Phil D. Fil D. It's me!'_ Phil unconsiously smiled. he was going to marry Keely! Life couldn't be better. Now all that he hhad to do was tell Keely. ugh.

* * *

A/n aren't you just happy that I finally said that it was him? It's not over yet though. He still has to tell Keely. 


	4. Can't stop Smiling

Can't Stop Giggling

by houdinicat3

A/N- I'm baack! I missed writing so much that I came home from camp early. J/k I hated camp and had to beg my mom to come home but I'm back anyway. Oh and about the confusion. I don't start school until September 8. Also I know that Phil is smart and _should _have figured out that Fil D. is him but when the heart is concerned, sometimes even geniouses aren't as sure of themselves. I'm also sorry to say that there will only be one chapter after this. I might do a sequel. well actually it would be more of an in-between-quel. You'll get after you read the last chapter. so anyway I won't keep you waiting.

"What are you smiling about?" Keely asked after seeing Phil smiling about something.

"What? Oh...nothing." But Phil just couldn't help smiling.

"Phil Diffy, you tell me right now why you're smiling." Keely said hitting him with a pillow.

"I'm sorry. I just realized something. That's all." Looking slightly hurt from being hit.

"I thought that you were laughing at me." Keely said looking a little self consious.

"I would never laugh at you, Keel." He sat down next to her on his bed and unconsiously took her hand in his. She quickly pulled away in shock. When she realized what had happened she wanted to return her hand to his but it would be ackward. She already left and that was that.

"Could you tell me what you figured out that made you so happy?" Keely said covering up the ackward (could someone e-mail me with how to spell that?) -ness.

"I figured out who your husband is." He said truthfully yet without revealing anything.

"I thought that you knew already!" Keely said surprized.

"I did. It's just that I didn't realize that I know him before."

"Oh. So...who is he?"

"I thought that you didn't want to know."

"Well I've decided that I do so that if I get into any relationships, I'll prepare not to get attacthed."

"Um...I don't want to tell you." Phil said quietly.

"What? Why not?" Keely said outraged.

"Because I don't think that he would want you to know."

"Fine." She said sighing. "Do I at least know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he my friend."

"...Yes"

"Phil, why won't you tell me?"

"Would you look at the time? It's 8:17. Pim has to take her astropills now and she always has trouble opening them. I'll be right back." Phil said rushing out of the room.

Keely then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his desk drawer. 'I wonder what that is.' She walked over to it and took it out. (In case you don't know what the paper is... it's the article that says that Phil is Fil D. and her husband.) Keely read the paper. After she finished her hand started to shake. Just then Phil came in.

"Hey Keel, sorry about that. Hey, what's that you're reading--- Did you take that from my desk?" Phil was now worried.

Keely didn't answer him. She just kept rereading it as though it was a sick joke.

"Keely." he said as calmly as possible. He knew what that paper was. Keely finally looked at him expressionlessly. (It was very hard for her but she did it)

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sounding hurt. "Did you not want it to happen? Did you think that if we never got closer it just would change?"

"No! Not at all! I thought that you wouldn't want it to happen. So I didn't want you to know and then avoid me."

"Why would I do that?" Keely said calming down.

"Because you're my best friend. I thought that it would be strange for you to think of us as anything but friends."

" I'm sick of being best friends!" Keely said in rage.

"Why?" Phil said worried.

"Don't you get it? I want to be more than friends! I'm in love with you! I would marry you tomorrow if it was legal! There is nothing I would rather do than be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want you to be Friend Boy!"

"I don't want to be Friend Boy either." Phil said quietly.

"Is that the only thing that you heard?" Keely said outraged.

"No, I heard exactly what you said and I love you too, Keely Teslow."

"You do?" Keely asked looking into his eyes.

"I do." Phil replied.


	5. Please read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Stop the maddness! I love Meg Cabot! When I mentioned her I meant it as a complement. I meant that she kept rereading the article as if it was a Meg Cabot book which is so good that you want to keep reading it. I didn't mean that I thought her books were a sick joke. ok that's done so now I have to finish the chapter.


	6. sorry

SORRY! My computer is broken so I can't finish the last chapter until it's back from the shop! I promise that it will be back and done soon. In the mean time, check out one of the other stories that I started but can't finish because of my stupid computer. slight anger issue. lol  



End file.
